bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Arianna
Arianna, Woman of Pleasure is a character in Bloodborne. Description Arianna can be found on a street with four other NPC's deep within the Cathedral Ward. Her safe haven options can only be unlocked after killing three bosses. If sent to the Oedon Chapel as a safe haven, she can be found sitting to the left of the lantern. She will thank the Hunter for sending her there and offer her blood, in the form of Blood of Arianna, and also teach the gesture "Curtsy". Location *Cathedral Ward: **After going through the gate that opens with the Hunter Chief Emblem, turn to the left side, down the smokey alleyway, and on the window to the uttermost left. *Oedon Chapel: **Sitting on a chair near the Oedon Chapel Dweller. * Tomb of Oedon: **On the sewers, right after the cemetery. Questline *Arianna can only be saved if she is met before triggering the Blood Moon, otherwise, she will go mad and remain in her home. Iosefka's Clinic *Sending her to Iosefka's Clinic means she will die and players will not be able to acquire her gesture. Iosefka will give her usual rewards. *Killing her in Iosefka's Clinic makes her drop Arianna's Shoes. Oedon Chapel *If she is sent to Oedon Chapel, she can be found sitting to the left of the lantern. She will thank the Hunter for sending her there, teaching the gesture "Curtsy"and offering her blood, the Blood of Arianna. **Players can only have one of this item in their inventory at all times, meaning that Arianna will refuse further transfusions unless the player has used it. *The player then has two choices: **Asking for Arianna's blood 3 times, while Sister Adella is present, will result in her Arianna's death. **If Sister Adella is not present, or the player does not ask for Arianna's blood: ***After killing Rom, the Vacuous Spider, she will be in a hunched-over position, apparently suffering from some sort of pain in her abdomen. ***After killing Micolash, Host of the Nightmare, she disappears and a trail of blood leads out of the Oedon Chapel, and into the Tomb of Oedon crypt. She will be sitting in a chair, sobbing, while a Celestial Child lies crying on the ground in front of her. One Third of Umbilical Cord can be obtained by killing the Celestial Child, which also seems to kill Arianna. Arianna's Shoes can be obtained from her corpse. Dialogue Notes *If the player takes 3 blood vial from Arianna, Sister Adella will kill her out of jealousy, not for some sentimental reason, but because of the player's preference for the blood of an "impure" woman (aside from being a prostitute, she is a Vileblood descendant so the use of her blood is something that was once forbidden). **To prevent that, remove Arianna's blood from inventory and take Adella's instead. Alternatively killing Adella also works. *There is also another way that Arianna doesn't give birth to the infant. First kill the three bosses and don't speak to her and then kill Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. Then speak to her and send her to the chapel where she'll be found sitting, she is alive even if the player has the other One Third of Umbilical Cords near the end of the game. Trivia *If the player talks to her while she and Sister Adella are in Oedon Chapel, she will stand up and look at the player and Arianna then sit down at the end of the conversation. This may be a sign of suspicion or jealousy of the nun towards Arianna. *Many facts suggest Arianna is a descendant of the Cainhurst dynasty. These hints are: **She wears the Noble Dress, the same kind worn by Cainhurst nobility and found in Cainhurst Castle. It means she can be somehow connected to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods. **The description of the Blood of Arianna says: "A member of the old Healing Church would know that her blood is similar indeed, to precisely what was once forbidden." The only other kind of blood mentioned in the game to be forbidden by the Healing Church is the one of the Cainhurst clan. **She gives birth to a Celestial Child, this occurrence is something that only happens to those with a special kind of blood, usually nobles like Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen who had a child able to draw the moon close and, thus, the Old Ones. **Sister Adella's aversion to her, is not that misguided as the Healing Church has a long standing disdain for Vilebloods, which is likely why she eventually kills her. ***The reason why she likely only kills Arianna after the player asks for her blood three times, is likely that Adella is confirming her suspicions, not to mention that blood ministrations outside the Church's authority is considered a heresy and a crime. Gallery Arianna №1.png Arianna №4.png Arianna №5.png IMG_0543.JPG Arianna №3.png Arianna №2.png Bloodborne™ 20150507141940.png tum280.png|Arianna after giving birth to her "child" Arianna_sick.png|Arianna suffering the effects of the rising Blood Moon Image-bloodborne-c23.jpg Arianna door.png|Her door Arinanna's brothel Bloodborne.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters